Abby Winchester Scrapbook
by IMA.Unicorn.OhDassCool
Summary: Different memories involving Abby Winchester, Dean and Sam Winchester's little sister.
1. Chapter 1

_**1998- Halloween **_

Walmart was filled with families shopping for candy and costumes. Abby Winhester clung to her brother Sam's hand as they went through the sliding doors.

"Dude, why can't we just take her out in street clothes and a paper bag? Wouldn't it he easier?" Their brother Dean rolled his eyes as he followed his younger siblings to the Halloween section.

"Dean just go to the candy section. I'll help Abby find a costume," Sam sighed.

Dean's eyes lit up at the massive variety of sweets, one aisle over." Don't go anywhere else. I'll be back in ten minutes. Watch out for Abby."

"Okay Dean, she'll be fine." Sam watched his brother head toward the aisle. He looked down at Dean's mini-version and asked, "What do you want to be for Halloween?"

Abby thought for a second, superheros and cartoon characters raced through her four year old head. "I want to be Batman!", she declared.

Of all things she could've chosen, Sam thought. She chose Batman.

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

Abby's green eyes glowed with excitement, "I could be Batman and you could be Robin!"

Sam was horrified at the thought of being Robin, boy wonder. A sidekick to a mini-girl Batman.

He watched as Abby pushed through the other kids, trying to find her Batman costume.

She ran back in seconds, grinning from ear to ear clutching her costume. "I got one Sam! I got one! This little boy tried to get it, but I kicked him where it hurts!"

Abby had been around Dad and Dean WAY too much. He led her, quickly to the end of the aisle to wait on Dean. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Sam heard Abby ask, "Sammy, what's an angel?"

His sister prayed with him every night, but he guessed he never really explained what they were praying to. He felt kind of bad that Abby didn't know the religious aspects of life, only the horrific ones they faced everyday.

"An angel works for God. They help people in trouble." She looked up at him with earnest, hoping she had the right answer.

"Yeah, you could say that." He watched her look at her Batman, then up at him again.

"Can I be an angel Sammy? I don't want to be Batman anymore."

Sam smiled, "Sure Abs, whatever you want."

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

Sam helped Abby put the thin white robe over her blue jeans and red tee-shirt . He readjusted the crooked plastic halo atop her curly brown hair and made sure the glittery wings were straight on her back.

"Okay Sammy can we go now? I want to go get some candy."

"Yeah," Sam sighed at the thought of how much like Dean his sister was. Sometimes it was pretty scary. "We'll get Dean and we can go." He held her hand and grabbed two large brown paper bags before heading outside.

Dean and Dad were leaning against the Impala waiting on them.

Abby's eyes lit up at the sight of her father. She hadn't seen him in nearly a month. His latest hunt took him across country to California. "Daddy! You're back!" She ripped free from Sam's hand and charged to her dad.

He scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "I thought you were gonna be Batman?" He smiled at the thought of her being Batman and Sam being Robin. He knew his children too well not to know what they were thinking.

"Angels are just like Batman. They save people too, just like you, Dean and Sammy."

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered something, John kicked his son's leg, hard. Just because he and Dean weren't religious, didn't mean his two younger ones couldn't.

"Yeah? Well make sure you save some Kit-Kats for me." John kissed the top of his daughter's head and placed her back on solid ground.

Dean took his last sip of beer as Sam helped Abby readjust her halo. "All Samantha, let's roll. I wanna hit up all the good houses before all the awesome candy is gone."

Abby leapt into the Impala as John turned to his boys and told them, "Keep an eye on her and don't let her outta your sight. Don't let anything happen to her. Do you understand?"

Sam and Dean nodded in unison, "Yes sir."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the first installment! Reviews are greatly appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween 2005**

**Abby Winchester POV**

I sat shotgun beside Dean, Led Zeppelin filled the unawkward silence as we drive down the highway, at a speed that soared past the limit.

Our dad had been missing, gone, for over a week. Not that it wasn't like dad to go days without checking in, that part didn't bother us. What did was when he finally did call in, it was a message saying something had gone wrong on the case. After that we picked up on a bunch of EMF through the static. Not good. Not good at all. We knew something was wrong.

Dean then decided for us to go retrieve our brother, Sam from college. We hadn't spoken, seen or heard from him in over four years. Ever since he went off to college it was as if he never existed. I missed my brother a lot and was actually glad that Dean wanted to go get him.

"Do you think Sammy will come with us to find dad?" The last time dad and Sammy were together they had this huge blow out, which led to Sammy leaving us for Stanford. I wasn't there for the fight, but I know dad and Dean were pissed for weeks after he left.

Dean made a left turn, drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and told me, "Yeah Abby, he'll come with us."

I trusted Dean. I trusted him and Dad, they always protected me and made sure I was safe, no matter what. They told me stuff on the need to know basis. If I wasn't supposed to know, I wasn't told. And I wasn't suppose to ask questions about it either. So if Dean said he would get Sammy to come with us then he would.

We pulled into the college campus, which to me looked like a small town. I had never seen a school so big! I glanced out the passenger side window and even in the dimly lit roads I saw people walking around in costumes. Some were heading into brightly lit up buildings, other stood around in groups in the grass.

Dean slowed down the Impala and started scanning the buildings, one by one, looking for the right number. Sam's apartment was near the end of the street, blanketed by darkness and trees. It had to be the quite section, barely any costume people walking around.

My brother pulled the Impala to a stop across the street from the building. He cut the engine and turned to me, "All right Abby, I shouldn't be that long. Stay in the car and keep the door locked. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yes Dean."

Dean climbed out the car and leaned back in, "If any one of those freaks comes near here and bothers you there's the Beretta in the glove compartment. It's locked and loaded." He closed the car door and headed toward the back of the dark building.

I leaned back against the cool leather seat, thinking about my brother. I missed Sammy after he left. He was the only one who read to me and listened to my little kids ideas. He was the only one who took the time out to play with me. I missed Sammy, I did. But I understood that he left us for strangers, he left his family. So I did just as Dean and Dad did, put it in the back of my mind and focused on hunting. Sammy chose his path, his life and it wasn't with us.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Outsider POV**

"Where's Abby?," Sam asked his brother as they exited the building, heading for the Impala. For all he knew this whole thing was a bunch of crap. That their dad wasn't missing like Dean said he was.

Sam stopped and stared at his older brother for a moment. "Why would you leave a eleven year old in the car, alone? It is Halloween Dean, on a _college _campus. You know what could happen."

Dean kept walking and said, " I'd rather her seethe slutty costumes than her brother bangin' his girlfriend."

Sam sighed at his brother's one track mind, "We were _sleeping _when you broke in, Dean."

All Dean could do was shake his head a produce a soft chuckle as the Impala finally came into view. It was lit up by the street lamp overhead.

Dean pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car door.

Sam stood behind his brother and saw a sleeping girl leaning against the window. The girl's face was covered by thick, dark curls. Dean leaned in forward and gently shook the girl's shoulder. The girl jumped, like Dean used to do when Dad called for him, alert and ready. "Abby it's just me. You all right/"

The girl straightened up in the seat and Sam couldn't believe this was Abby. Abby, his little sister has grown so much. He barely recognized her. No longer did she have a chubby child's face, but a more slender one. Her hair had grown so much, past her shoulders and framed her face.

"Hey Abby," Sam finally spoke up.

Abby glanced up and jumped out of the car, pushed past Dean, nearly tackling Sam down. "Sammy! I missed you!"

She stared up at him as he told her, "I've missed you too Abs. I hardly even knew it was you. Dean what have you been feeding her?"

"Four years is a long time Sammy," he replied coldly. "Come on Abby, family reunion is over, get back in the car."

The girl instantly released her tight hold around Sam's waist and quickly got back in the Impala. She acted just like Dean with Dad, Sam thought. A good solider who did as they were told. No questions asked.

Sam didn't fell like starting anything, he just wanted to find their dad and get back before Monday.

Sam got shotgun as Dean started the car and Led Zeppelin's "Stairway To Heaven" blasted through the speakers. "Zeppelin?" Dean's music taste hadn't changed and wasn't up-to-date at all.

The Impala sped forward as his brother told him, "Stow it, it helps the kid sleep." He nodded toward the sleeping figure of their sister in the backseat.


End file.
